Infiltration
by RogerShanksLuffy
Summary: Obito has given Konan an assignment to befriend Naruto and learn about his vulnerabilities and weaknesses. Takes place after Hidan and Kakuzu Arc.
1. The Assignment

**So this is my new fanfic, called Infiltration. For the record, I'm going to call Tobi Obito, because everyone knows about this by now. However, the akatsuki members will still call him Tobi and Madara. This takes place after the Hidan and Kakuzu arc, because the Leaf wouldn't know about Pain or Konan at this time. The rest...well, you'll find out.**

**Chapter 1**

Pain had called the Akatsuki meeting. Everyone showed up in their holo forms.

"So we're all here. Let's begin." he said.

"What's this about?" asked Kisame. "It wasn't too long ago we all met to seal the two-tails and three-tails."

"I have some important news to share. First, Hidan and Kakuzu are dead."

"Well, well, they weren't as immortal as we thought, were they? And especially Kakuzu. He was one of our first members. Who did it?" Kisame asked again.

"Kakashi and the nine-tails jinchuuriki as well as a few of their comrades."

"Always ruining my plans, aren't you, Kakashi?" muttered Obito quietly.

"Hmm? Tobi, did you say something?" asked Deidara.

"O-Oh, it's nothing. Continue, please." in his Tobi voice.

"Right, the other thing is that Sasuke Uchiha killed Orochimaru."

Kisame started laughing. "The apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree, eh, Itachi?" Itachi was silent.

"In any case, his target is still Itachi. So, I want everyone to be on their guard, because he might be after you for information on him."

"How...interesting." commented Deidara. "I'd like to see him for myself. Let's go, Tobi."

"Meeting adjourned." said Pain. Everyone left but Pain, Konan, and Obito.

"Hold on, you two." Obito said in his Madara impersonation voice.

"Hm? What is it?" asked Pain.

"I have an assignment for you, Konan. It's long term."

"Oh? What kind of aassignment?" she asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. He's been interfering too much. I want to take him out sooner rather than later. However, the leaf village is too heavily guarded. Everyone in this organization is either too suspicious or the villagers already know of them. Except for you. I'd like you to act as a spy and befriend Naruto and his acquaintances. If you act as a regular traveling ninja, you can enter without any trouble. Learn about him, and exploit his weaknesses."

"Even if I do make some changes, such as swapping clothes and acting nice, there are a few in the village who already know of me: the Hokage and Jiraiya-sensei."

"Jiraiya is currently on a long-term assignment, so don't worry about him. As for Tsunade, you can just tell her that you've been in hiding for a while, traveling, and happened to pass by the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Won't the villagers become somewhat suspicious of me eventually?"

"Nonsense. Everyone trusts an attractive young woman. And I know how those villagers are. You're more than charming enough to convince them."

Konan acted indifferent to the compliment. She had abandoned her romantic feelings long ago. "...Alright. How long?"

"A month should suffice. You can leave as soon as you're ready."

Konan and Pain hollowed out. Only Obito remained.

" *sigh* Naruto, let's see just how gullible you really are." Obito had switched to his regular voice.

In the Hidden Rain Village, Konan had started packing her things. She was in her bedroom, going through her closet. She took off her cloak, revealing her blue robe. Her stomach was now exposed.

"Hmm...what should I wear?" She packed her cloak at the bottom of her bag, and added some more clothes and supplies. She was done in about 15 minutes. She picked out a black cloak that she happened to have and walked up to the mirror. She put it on and examined herself. She shrugged and slung her bag over her shoulders like a backpack. She walked out and began to dissipate into paper.

"Konan." said Pain.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't mention anything about me while you're there."

Konan nodded, and disappeared.

**End.**


	2. Arrival & Sparring

**Chapter 2**

Konan walked up to the gates of the Hidden Leaf. She removed her hood. One of the guards walked up to her.

"Hold it. I'm going to need to see your ID, Miss." Konan gave it to him. He looked it over for a minute, then gave it back to her.

"Alright, you're good. Go on in."

"Thank you." Konan walked through the streets. She looked all around her.

"So this is the Hidden Leaf..." Konan flinched and blinked when she heard a loud crash. All she saw was two young ninja, one blonde-haired and one brown-haired, running, laughing, from a pink-haired girl yelling at them. "KONOHAMARU! NARUTO!"

Konan stopped cold. 'Naruto...the...blond-haired one, I assume? I should follow them.'

Konan started running after them. She didn't want to be seen, though, so she somewhat kept her distance. When she caught up to them, she saw the two had already gotten punished.

"And one more for the fact that you ran from me!" yelled the girl, raising her fist again. Konan frowned. Just as she started throwing her punch, she felt it stop. She blinked, then looked next to her to find a lavender-haired woman holding her arm back.

"That's enough. I think they learned their lesson." stated Konan. Sakura jumped back, startled.

"W-Who are you?" she asked.

"Ah, my name is Konan. I'm a traveling ninja." she lied.

"O-Oh. Nice to meet you." Naruto stood up.

"Wow! You're strong if you can stop a punch like Sakura's!" he shouted. Konan smiled.

"Where are you from originally?" asked Naruto.

"The Hidden Rain."

"Oh...never heard of it."

Sakura face-palmed herself. "Well then, you're just a first class idiot, aren't you?!" yelled Sakura. Konan laughed.

"Do you want to follow us to meet Grandma Tsunade?" asked Naruto.

"As a matter of fact, I have some business with her anyway, so alright." They went along to the Hokage's mansion. Sakura knocked.

"Who is it?" asked Tsunade.

"It's me and Naruto. You have a visitor."

"Come in." The four of them walked in, with Konan at the rear.

"Who's the visitor?" Konan walked forward.

"That would be me. It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

"Oh, you're-! K-Konan?!"

"Ah, you rember my name?"

"How could I forget. I thought you were dead!" The others looked confused.

"What made you think that?"

"Jiraiya got a message from the Rain saying all three of you died!"

"...That does sound like something Hanzo would do...I'm afraid only I survived. I'm sure he wanted to cover up that story, though."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. I've begun traveling since then and honing my skills."

"Oh, what kind of skills?" asked Naruto.

"If you want, I can show you outside."

"OK. Let's go see." Everyone followed Konan outside. She stood on one end of the street, while Tsunade took the other.

"I'll be your opponent today."

"Alright. Begin!" shouted Sakura. Tsunade charged up her fist with chakra, and started running towards Konan. Konan simply held her hand up, ready to block it. Tsunade looked surprised, and hesitated for a moment, but kept going. Konan wasn't fazed a bit. Tsunade was now right up next to her, and threw her punch at Konan's hand. The hand blew off.

"Oh my God! Konan!" yelled Sakura.

"...Ah, I see now. Why she wasn't scared." said Naruto.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"There's no blood. Her hand didn't really detatch."

"How perceptive." stated Konan. Her sleeve was then surrounded by flying paper. Her hand quickly reattached.

"Now then," stated Konan. She grew her angelic wings. "I suppose I'll give you a taste of what I'm capable of."

**End.**

**Heads up: next fanfic will be SAO that takes place after GGO. Hoping to update New Era soon.**


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3

Konan had quite the day. After traveling all the way to the Leaf, she stopped Naruto's permanent "hospital transfer", startled the crap out of Tsunade, fought and defeated her, then went along with Naruto on a village border check, and went out for drinks with some of the girls: Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. She had just finally got to her hotel. She unloaded her suitcase, and put her clothes in her closet. She worked her way through until getting to her Akatsuki cloak. She hung it up, but hid it at the end of the clothes rack, out of sight. She took her black cloak off, leaving just her blue one on.

She laid down on the bed and sighed. 'These leaf ninja...they're so inviting. It's hard to believe that they're the same ones we fought against so long ago. ...Could Pain be overreacting? I know we're supposed to capture Naruto, but he wants to take out the village in the process. ...I need a shower.' Konan got up and closed the curtains to her room and locked the door. She turned the shower on to a nice, hot temperature. She slipped out of her pants and blue robe, leaving a blue-lace bra, and matching lace underwear. She got out of those, too. Konan's body was the epitome of female perfection. She stepped into the shower and instantly felt relaxed.

...

**Two weeks later**

How long had she been out? She fell asleep after getting out of the shower. She looked over at the clock. 11:00 A.M.

'Oh, okay...wait, WHAT?! I OVERSLEPT!' Konan threw the covers off her and gave out a quick squeal when she noticed she was still naked. She quickly went to the closet when she received a message from Pain. She hurriedly threw on a bathrobe and hollowed in to the meeting.

"Ah, there you are." said Pain. "I was beginning to wonder...what are you wearing?"

Konan blushed. "I...just got out of the shower!" she said excitedly.

"O...kay. Well, I just wanted to know how the mission was going."

Konan finally composed herself and took a deep breath.

"It's fine. Tiring, though. Naruto's friends take me out to the bar a lot. I haven't found too much out about weaknesses though."

"What's he like?"

"He's...an idiot. But when he's serious, he's actually pretty formidable."

"I see. Like Jiraiya-Sensei?"

"Like Jiraiya-Sensei."

"Then, keep digging. If you haven't gotten anything useful by the end of the month when you're supposed to leave, then return, and I suppose I will take matters into my own hands."

"Understood." She hollowed out. Konan put on a black dress and headed out. She was surprised to find Sakura and Naruto waiting for her outside.

"Ah, you're finally awake." said Sakura.

"Yes, I was very tired from last night."

"Well, It's time for lunch. Do you have your pass for that restaurant special?"

"Oh no, I forgot it in my room! Hang on."

"No, wait here. I'll get it for you." said Sakura.

"Are you sure?" asked Konan.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Sakura went to Konan's room and unlocked the door. She found the pass on the bureau. As she began to leave, something caught her eye. The closet was left a jar open, and Sakura noticed a stunning yellow dress. She walked over and examined it.

"This is gorgeous! I hate to intrude, but what other clothes does she have?" Sakura opened the closet a little more, and looked from hanger to hanger, admiring everything. The last piece of clothing was on the end, and was black.

"Ooh, she always looks good in black! I wonder what it is..." Sakura's hand fell to her side. She stumbled backward and fell to the ground. Konan, the woman she had gotten to know so well, who she now considered one of her closest friends, had none other than an Akatsuki cloak hanging in her closet. Sakura started breathing heavily.

"What should I do? Should I confront her? No, wait a minute. She doesn't know that I saw this. I could find out what she's up to here. But I'll have to be careful..." Sakura left the closet as it was before, and headed out to see Konan again.

"All set?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah!" replied Sakura. They all went out and had fun. After a while, they came back to drop Konan off.

"Alright, thanks for the meal guys!" she said cheerfully. Right as she was about to step inside, Sakura stopped her.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Konan, we need to talk. I'm sorry to say this, but when I got your pass, I noticed some of your clothes in your closet, and started looking at them." Konan flinched.

"...Why?"

"I couldn't help myself, they were so beautiful!"

"Sakura, what were you thinking?" asked Naruto.

"I see..." said Konan in a darker tone than usual. "Did you see it?"

"Y-Yes." said Sakura, looking down. There was silence. Konan performed a quick hand sign.

"Konan, what are you-urk!" said Naruto. He and Sakura were suddenly binded to the ground. Konan turned around and went in her room. She started packing again. She changed back into her blue robe and pants, then put her cloak over her. She walked out again, with a rather sad look on her face.

"Konan! So it's true! You ARE a member of the Akatsuki!" shouted Sakura. Naruto had a look of surprise and anger upon his face.

"Yes, I am. I was one of the first and original members. I'm sorry it had to end this way, Sakura, Naruto. I was actually enjoying your company for a while." Konan grew her angelic wings and was about to attack the two, who couldn't move.

"Shikigami Dance." Konan's eyes narrowed, and she created a giant spear out of paper. However, it was suddenly incinerated by a fire jutsu.

"Kakashi sensei!" shouted Naruto.

"So, you're an Akatsuki." said Kakashi.

"Yes, she is." said a voice behind him. Kakashi gasped and was hit hard and sent flying into another building. Standing there was none other than the leader of the Akatsuki, Obito Uchiha.

**End.**


	4. Departure

Chapter 4

Obito walked over to Konan's suitcase and transported it into his Kamui dimension. Then he turned towards Kakashi.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Kakashi as he stood up.

"That doesn't matter right now. Konan, go. I'll hold them here." Konan began to dissipate into paper. Maybe Sakura imagined it, but she thought she saw a tear fall from Konan's face and a hint of a smile. After Konan disappeared, Naruto and Sakura were released from the binding jutsu.

"Rasengan!" Naruto charged towards Obito, but passed right through him.

"Huh?!" Naruto crashed into a nearby building. Once again, Kakashi flew at Obito, but Obito easily dodged it.

"Fire style: Explosion Storm!" Obito's signature fire style move blasted at Kakashi in a swirl of smoke and flame. Kakashi dodged it.

"Alright, it's time to take my leave." Obito used Kamui to disappear. He reappeared after in front of Konan.

"It's unfortunate that your mission had to end like that."

"It's alright. Pain will take care of Naruto now." Obito walked on, leaving Konan to stand there. She felt something in her pocket. It was her restaurant pass. Konan looked solemnly at the piece of paper until it flew away in the wind.

**The end.**

**This was supposed to be a short story anyway.**


End file.
